Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-12205443-20140107203904/@comment-5.158.133.238-20140108014525
In theory (and in TV shows) it might be possible that stalking victims still trust people, but in the real world this wouldn't happen. If you watch or read about people who really got stalked, you will notice that almost all of them isolate themselves from the rest of the world. They break up contact with their friends, leave their house only if they really have to, get depressed etc. And those stalking victims normally don't get tortured by their stalkers nearly as much as the liars. Yes, it's human not wanting to be alone when afraid - but it's also human that if you don't know who you're afraid of that you think "He/She could only act like he/she wants to help me, but in truth he/she is the one stalking me". And this thought leads many stalking victims avoiding contact with other people. The fear of trusting the wrong person (stalker) is bigger than being alone. This makes the show so unrealistic. They trust/mistrust always the wrong person. Yes, they never trusted Jenna and Shana - but they never harmed the liars. It was the other way round: The liars harmed Jenna. Still, they mistrust them... without a reason. Jenna looks more like a victim than a cray cray stalker. Hanna trusted Caleb at the beginning - then it turned out that he was only working for Jenna. Yes, later he fell in love with Hanna and even helped her. But it doesn't change anything about the fact that Hanna trusted someone who had bad intentions. Hanna trusted Mona who was stalking her, her friends and Ali. Even if Mona loves Hanna, it doesn't justify Hanna's trust towards her.. Hanna trusted Mona, Mona hurt Hanna anonymously, Hanna trusted the wrong person. Spencer mistrusted Toby at the very begining (She was so sure that he killed Alison and didn't want Emily to be friends with him). Again, she mistrusted the wrong person: He was more a victim of Ali and Jenna than a heartless killer. Then she started to trust him only to find out that he is A (a fake one, but she couldn't know that). CeCe and the liars were close, not really friends, but still close. Spencer asked her for help about this early admisson thing, Aria helped CeCe by taking pictures of her boutique etc. The liars didn't think that she might be A until Wren told Spencer that Alison got CeCe kicked out from UPenn. So they trusted the wrong person at the beginning again. Now it seems like that Ezra is A, again the liars trusted the wrong person. The liars got betrayed so often by people they trusted (or at least didn't think that they would be capable of hurting them), that it is really weird how easily they let people enter their lives and even tell them things they could take advantage of. Aria knew Jake only for a few days, but told him that she was in a relationship with her teacher. She barley knew him. What if he used this to blackmail Ezra into giving him money? Jake isn't a bad guy, so he didn't do this. But Aria couldn't know this, she barley knew him. She found out that her best friend Alison used to blackmail her father because she knew about his secret (that he has an affair with his student Meredith). Her best friend betrayed her, but still she trusts an almost stranger and tells him that she had a secret relationship with her teacher. It's just plain stupid and not human at all. PLL is a TV show, so I can understand that Marlene doesn't make the liars hide at home 24/7 and don't interact with people at all. It would be boring. But the 100% trust the liars have for each other and their boy/girlfriends and befriending people so easily in this situation, definitely doesn't make the show realistic and human.